jupiter_ascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Abrasax
Titus Abrasax is the son of Seraphi Abrasax and the third primary of the House of Abrasax. He is the youngest brother of Balem and Kalique. He attempts to marry Jupiter Jones in order to steal her inheritance for himself. Biography Prior to the film Titus was born to Seraphi Abrasax less than 14,003 years ago, making him thousands of years old. After learning that his mother has a recurrence on Earth, Titus arranged to have Caine Wise released from prison so he could send him to track the recurrence down and bring her to him. Role in the film Titus is first seen with his sister Kalique on the recently harvested planet Zalintyre, where they are soon joined by their older brother Balem; Titus explains that he was recently looking through his mother’s sheaves, and found a reference to Earth. Off the back of this, he asks Balem if it would be possible for him to be gifted Earth; both Balem and Kalique scorn the idea, with the latter pointing out that Earth is more valuable than all of Titus’s holdings combined. Titus is participating in a space orgy with a multitude of female splices when his fun is interrupted by his assistant Famulus, who arrives to report that Caine has located Jupiter Jones—the recurrence of Seraphi. However, Caine defies Titus’s wishes and doesn’t take Jupiter to him. Having to take a new approach, Famulus negotiates a deal with Stinger Apini; in exchange for treatment for his sick daughter Kiza, Stinger betrays Jupiter and Caine to Titus. Jupiter is taken to Titus's clipper, where Titus himself greets her; he is very charming and suave, and orders that the clipper make a course for Earth at Jupiter’s request before asking her to dine with him. Jupiter is wined and dined by Titus, who flirts with her outrageously before revealing the shocking truth: RegeneX, the life-extending substance created by Abrasax Industries, is people! Titus tells a shocked Jupiter that he wants his own planets to be spared the harvest, and asks her to marry him so she would inherit his holdings in the event of his death; believing that she is safeguarding many lives, Jupiter accepts. When she has second thoughts however, instead of trying to persuade her to change her mind, he offers her Military pardons for both Caine and Stinger with no strings attached. Believing his intentions are honorable, she agrees to go through with the wedding. Before the wedding, Titus has Caine expelled into deep space; however, Titus reveals his plan to kill Jupiter after the wedding just before having Caine thrown into the airlock. The wedding goes ahead in the grand cathedral attached to Titus’s clipper, but just before it is finalized Caine swoops in and tells Jupiter that the wedding was a trick—Titus intended to kill her and take the Earth for himself! While Caine asks if he can kill Titus, Jupiter simply wants to go back to Earth. His plan foiled, Titus is left at the altar. Caine subsequently indicates that protocols are being followed to ensure Titus is punished. Personality Titus is shown to be hedonistic and frivolous, and is accused of having squandered his inheritance by Balem. He clearly enjoys manipulating Jupiter, and tells Caine that he sometimes only wakes up in the morning on account of lies. Category:Characters Category:Entitled Category:Humans